


Off Limits

by Willow_River



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_River/pseuds/Willow_River





	Off Limits

On a typical Friday night, Ashe and Thog were hanging out at their favourite bar in town. It was one of those cozy places where all the patrons knew all the other ones because they gathered there so often. Of course, there would be the occasional new face, but they were usually either one-timers or quickly brought to join in the regular crowd.

The pair were having a friendly darts match that night, to see who would be buying the first round of drinks. It was a comfortable ritual they’d perform every other week, with billiards on the off weeks. The regulars had all gathered around to see who would get the bragging rights this time around. Ashe was leading for points, but Thog had a reputation for making a strong comeback when least expected.

Thwup! Right in the bullseye.

Ashe let out a sigh and ordered two mugs of beer. “Alright, alright, you won, Thog. No need to look so smug about it.”

“I think I’m allowed to look smug up until my drink’s gone,” the man grinned over the beer’s foamy head.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’ll get you next week,” Ashe laughed, giving Thog a light punch in the shoulder before settling back to enjoy her own drink. “So, that lady at work still trying to flirt with you?”

“Karen? Yeah. I keep telling her that I’m not interested, but she just won’t back off. I’m gonna file another complaint on Monday. If I’m lucky, HR will actually do something about it, otherwise I’m of half a mind to get a restraining order against her.”

“Uh oh. Speak of the devil.” Ashe gestured with her mug to the bar’s main doors, where stepped through a primly-dressed woman with immaculate black hair and thin glasses perched on her nose.

“Sh*t! She must have got it out of my secretary where I come Fridays.”

“Just calm down, Thog. Maybe she won’t notice you.”

“Like Hell she won’t. She’s picked me out of crowded convention halls, of course she’ll see me sitting at the bar!”

“I could pretend to be dating you, if that’d help.”

“No… No, she’s too persistant. I’d have to make it so clear I’m unavailable to her that she’d have no choice but to back away…” Thog drummed nervously on his knee as he looked around for an idea.

Just then, a scrawny blonde man walked by. He was one of the newer faces, only having started coming to the bar a few weeks ago. Markus Velafi, he said his name was. A man of many stories and many more pickup lines.

“You, blondie,” Thog called to him. “I need you to pretend we’re dating.”

Markus turned around, looking confused for a moment, then delighted. “Sure, what’s the occasion?”

Thog put an arm around the blonde’s shoulder and pointed. “That woman over there keeps harassing me for a date. I need her to think I’m gay so she’ll know she has no chance with me.”

“Can do,” Markus grinned devilishly.

Ashe spent the rest of the night quietly shaking her head in amusement as she watched Thog play couple with Markus, even going so far as to let the blonde sit on his lap for a bit as Karen approached. She nearly choked on her drink when Markus went in for a kiss (luckily for him it was just on the cheek).

Ashe bought the blonde a drink for his troubles once Karen had left. He gave Ashe and Thog one last peck on the cheek before heading out himself. “Thanks for the fun evening, guys!”

Ashe grinned at Thog.

“You’re gonna remember this, aren’t you?”

“Yup.”


End file.
